


Silent Night

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: It's so quiet........Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Cullen started awake, escaping the recurring nightmare of the cage at Kinloch Hold.  He took two deep breaths, noting the surprisingly icy chill that burned his lungs and helped to further ground him.  He reached out to find the other side of the bed empty—another surprise.  He propped himself up on one elbow, looking around for his bedmate to find her standing under the hole in the roof in a robe of some light color, staring up at the sky, her arms wrapped around her middle to ward off the chill.  He felt a smile pulling at one corner of his lips, getting out of bed and grabbing his fur mantle cloak before walking silently over to her… though not as silently as he thought, as she didn’t seem startled when he placed the cloak on her shoulders.

“It’s so quiet,” Kira whispered.

He looked up through the hole, noting the lack of stars.  “It must be about to snow.”

“Mmm.”

They stared up at the sky in an easy silence, Cullen’s arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders from behind as she leaned back against him.  After several long minutes, she murmured.

“Cullen?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is there still a hole in your ceiling?” she whispered.  “Haven’t you been in Skyhold for a while?”

Cullen sighed.  “I… can’t.  Closed-in places are too…”

“Ah,” she breathed.  “I see.”  There was a short silence, then: “What about glass?  Then you could see out, but it would insulate from the cold.”

He couldn’t help the shudder that coursed through him, calmed by her hand lifting to rest over his.

“I understand,” she murmured.  “It’s too much like the cage.”

“Yes,” he whispered.

Kira tilted her head back further to look up at him, smiling a little.  “I’m just worrying about you again.”

Cullen smiled a little at her.  “I don’t think I mind,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly.

She breathed a soft laugh before returning his kiss, pulling away a few moments later.  She opened her eyes and smiled.  “You were right about the snow,” she whispered.

He looked up to find a few tiny flakes fluttering through the hole in the ceiling, never quite making it all the way down to them.  “I thought so.”  He smirked as Kira yawned hugely.  “Come on,” he breathed, scooping her up in his arms.  “Let’s go back to bed.”


End file.
